tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Dark Side of the Moon" transcript
Prologue: The Jump City streets/Murakami Library The librarian is walking around outta the library building. Suddenly, a mysterious figure is walking by. The mysterious figure corners the librarian. Librarian: "No! stop! you can't do this to me!" The mysterious figure now known as Falkyra turns the librarian into a stone statue. Falkyra: "You're now stone solid like a rock." Titans Headquarters Robin and Cyborg are playing the new Gamestation 3 game on the Gamestation 3 system. Robin: "Alright, I'm so beating this level!" Beast Boy: "Hey, you guys, check it out, a librarian was turned into a stone statue." Terra: "Let me see the front of that newspaper." Terra looks right at the front of the newspaper that Beast Boy's showing them. Terra: "Oh my gosh, I don't believe this happened." Cyborg: "You know, Terra, when you were a stone statue, we never gave up on you." Terra: "Exactly right, good thing I wasn't a stone statue for a very long time." Sirens Wailing Robin: "Titans, trouble, follow me!" Fade to a black screen......... [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans Beast Boy: earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: The back alley/downtown Jump City Beast Boy: "So who's the evil enemy this time?" Optimo: "We're gonna find out who she is." Robin: "Titans, follow me, we gotta see what happened with all of the Jump City residents." The 7 Teen Titans team members begin riding around on their battling machines. They stop right where the Titans East and Titans West are standing, but they notice that the other Jump City residents have been turned into stone statues by Falkyra's evil dark magic. Cyborg: "Aw man, we're too late." Beast Boy: "She's already been here." Starfire: "They are just statues of stone right now." Robin: "You mean stone statues?" Starfire: "Exactly right, Robin." Falkyra (off screen): "How do you Titans like my stone statue collection? very soon, everybody in Jump City will be just like they are." Optimo: "Falkyra, we should've known it was gonna be you!" Aqualad: "But that's never gonna happen at all!" Falkyra: "Very well then, I'll just turn some of you into stone statues." Terra: "She's preparing an evil magic attack move!" Robin: "Titans, go!" The Titans begin fighting against Falkyra. Robin: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Starfire: "Take some of these and some of those!" Cyborg: "Take this and that and this and that!" Raven and Terra begin fighting against Falkyra with their respective super powers. Speedy: "Alright, Falkyra!" Bumblebee: "The jig is up!" Mas Y Menos: "¡Vas hacia abajo!" ("You're going down!") Falkyra turns the TItans East and Titans West into stone statues and is about to turn Beast Boy into a stone statue as well. Robin: "Beast Boy, watch out!" Beast Boy clears the way of Falkyra's evil dark magic and it turns Robin into a stone statue. Raven: "Oh my word." Starfire: "Robin, no!" Terra: (looking right at Robin's stone solid body) "This isn't a good situation." Falkyra: "What hard luck for all of you." Cyborg: "You no good princess of darkness, you're gonna pay for that!" Beast Boy: "We gotta get him back to the tower." The 6 Teen TItans team members grab Robin's stone solid body and take him back inside Titans Headquarters. Fade to another black screen........ Cartoon Network City bumper: Beast Boy and Terra are grocery shopping together as always. Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Edd's (Double D's) Voice: "Now it's Teen Titans, then it's Adventure Time, this is Cartoon Network." Scene 1: Back inside Titans Headquarters/the living room Raven: "Let's see if 1 of my powerful spells can bring Robin back to life." Raven uses her powerful spells and brings Robin back to life. Robin: "Hey, I'm back to my original self again, but we still need to defeat Falkyra and save the entire city town." The 7 Teen Titans team members head on out to defeat Falkyra and save the city town. Back in the Jump City streets Robin: "It's silent," Beast Boy: "way too silent." Falkyra: "So, the Teen Titans, Titans East and Titans West are now out to take me down once again, well, too bad, another 1 of you is gonna be stone solid for the rest of your entire life." Robin: "I think you're wrong, Falkyra, you're the 1 who's going down!" They begin fighting against Falkyra again. Robin: "Take this and that!" Starfire: "And some of this and some of that!" Cyborg: "Yo, Falkyra, I got a sonic boom to pick with you!" Falkyra: "Say what?" Cyborg's sonic canon blasts Falkyra right down to the ground. Optimo: "This is your final time being here!" Optimo shoots Falkyra with his powerful laser blast and kills her off completely. Beast Boy: "Alright, we did it, we won the battle fight!" Aqualad: "Now we'll just need to wait and see if everybody's not stone solid any longer." Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts